Embodiments of the present solution are generally directed to game call devices and, more specifically, to game call devices that utilize a slate surface coupled with a striker.
As those of ordinary skill in the art of hunting and/or wildlife observation would understand, effective game calling requires the ability to not only generate multiple game calls that imitate calls made by animals, but to generate multiple game calls that sound like they were generated by different animals of the same species. For instance, while the ability to make a realistic “cluck” of a hen turkey is useful when hunting turkeys, the ability to make a first “cluck” that sounds like it's coming from a first hen turkey and a second “cluck” that sounds like it's coming from a second hen turkey may be particularly advantageous. As such, it is not uncommon for outdoorsmen to carry multiple game call devices of different types, designs, specifications or models in order to be able to impersonate multiple animals of the same species. Carrying multiple game call devices, and switching between them while in the field, can be cumbersome. Further, because different game call device designs inevitably require different techniques for their usage, mastery of multiple game call devices can be difficult for the average outdoorsman.
As would be further understood by those of ordinary skill in the art of hunting and/or wildlife observation, even the best, most realistic impersonation of a game call is all but useless unless it can be heard in the field at a significant range. Consequently, the ability to project a game call to a relatively long distance is useful and desirable. Game call devices known in the art, however, tend to require the user to create resonance by “cupping” a hand or by some other means in order to project the sound generated by the device. The need to do so makes mastery of prior art game call devices difficult.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a game call device that provides for the generation of game call sounds that seem to come from different animals of the same species. Further, there is a need in the art for a game call device that projects sound without the need for a user to “cup” a hand or use some other means for creating a sound chamber.
These needs, as well as other needs in the art, are addressed in the various embodiments of the solution as presented herein.